Seelen 2
by theVampireDiariesLove
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung des 1. Buches. Wie werden Wanda und die anderen weiterleben?


**Hallo ihr Seelen-Fans :) Willkommen bei der ersten deutschen Fanfiction hier von dem Buch SEELEN (THE HOST) von Stephenie Meyer! Viele kennen Stephenie unter anderem als Autorin der erfolgreichen Buch- und Filmreihe BIS_S_ (Twilight). Aber ihr Buch SEELEN ist 2008 veröffentlich worden, und wird auch verfilmt werden. Da es bist jetzt nur ein Buch davon gibt, schreib ich mal eine eigene Fortsetzung davon, ich werde euch eine kleine Zusammenfassung des ersten Buches naürlich hinzufügen: **

**_Planet Erde in der Zukunft. Der gesamte Planet Erde ist von einer neuen Spezies namens SEELEN besetzt worden. Sie nisten sich in die Körper der Menschen (Wirtskörper) ein und übernehmen diese komplett. Eine Mädchen _**

**_leistet Widerstand, sie heißt Melanie Stryder und ist auf der Flucht mit ihrem kleinen Bruder Jamie, bis sie Jared trifft. Er ist ebenfalls noch ein Mensch und sie kämpfen zusammen ums Überleben, bis Melanie von den Seelen _**

**_geschnappt wird und sie auch zu einer wird. Die Seele heißt Wanderer die ihren Körper übernimmt, doch Wanda kann Melanie in sich hören und sie teilt diesen Körper praktisch mit ihr. Melanie sehnt sich nach Jared und Jamie_**

**_und Wanda entwickelt auch Gefühle für sie obwohl sie sie nicht kennt. Sie macht sich irgendwann auf der Suche auf die beiden und findet schließlich in einer Wüste mehr als 30 Menschen versteckt unter der Erde wo sie sich_**

**_ein Leben aufgebaut haben, versteckt von den Seelen. Sie alle jedoch reagieren feindselig und wollen sie nicht dahaben, außer Melanie's Onkel Jeb und Jamie. Jared hingegen ist richtig unhöflich zu ihr. Doch mit der Zeit_**

**_werden alle immer netter zu ihr und sie beweist, dass sie zu den Menschen gehören will und das Melanie immer noch weiter in ihr lebt. Ian verliebt sich in Wanda, was Jared gegen den Strich geht, weil Melanie ja immernoch_**

**_ihm gehört. Am Ende findet Wanda ein Möglichkeit Melanie ihren Körper zurückzugeben, Ian und Jared lassen es nicht zu, dass die Seele Wanda ins Weltall transportiert wird, und besorgen einen Körper für sie. Zwar sieht sie_**

**_anders aus, troztdem liebt Ian sie immernoch und Melanie hat ihren Körper wieder und ist wieder mit Jared zusammen. Als Jared, Ian, Melanie, Wanda und Kyle auf die Jagd gehen um Essen zu besorgen treffen sie _**

**_unerwartet auf andere Menschen ...  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Jared blickte die Menschen und die eine Seele namens Burns vor uns überrascht an.<p>

"Es gibt noch mehr Überlebende?", brachte Kyle hervor.

"Ooh ja", lachte einer von ihnen und ich musste ebenfalls lachen. Wie unerwartet. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit angenommen, dass die einzigen Menschen bei uns in den Höhlen lebten.

"Habt ihr es nicht auch satt? Habt ihr es nicht satt andauernd sich zu verstecken und nur vom nötigsten zu leben?", fragte Ian. Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Er nahm meine Hand in seine, sie fühlte sich so warm und weich an.

"Nein, um erlich zu sein haben wir es nicht satt. Die Welt und das Weltall ist nun mal von Seelen besetzt worden, daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Auch wenn wir Widerstand leisten, ist es besser so zu leben als unter einer anderen

Spezies."

Ich fühlte mich angesprochen, ich war ja immerhin auch eine Seele. Dachte Burns, der mit nachdenklichem Blick mir gegenüberstand, dasselbe? Jared warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Ich sehe dass ihr etwas überrumpelt seid, deshalb ziehen wir mal weiter, aber wir werden Kontakt halten falls ihr Hilfe von uns braucht, ihr wisst , wir Menschen müssen doch zusammenhalten oder?", sagte Nate und zwinkerte mir

unerwartet zu. Ich lächelte zurück, und wusste dass er nichts gegen mich hatte, weil sie ebenfalls eine Seele unter sich hatten. Nate gab uns eine Karte vom Land und kreutzte die Orte an wo andere Widerstandszellen waren. Ich wunderte

mich, eine war gar nicht so weit weg von hier.

"Danke an euch, es hat uns sehr gefreut euch kennenzulernen und wir freuen uns wenn ihr uns mal besuchen kommt, ihr könnt jederzeit um Hilfe bitten, ihr wisst ja wo unser Versteck ist", erklärte Jared und reichte Nate die Hand. Die

anderen winkten uns zu, wir winkten zurück. Wir sahen noch wie sie in ihrem Auto die Straße weiterfuhren und in der Nacht verschwanden.

Wir standen einige Sekunden einfach nur da und lächelten vor uns hin.

Dann sagte Kyle endlich:" Man Jeb wird sich tierisch freuen, dass es noch mehr Widerstandszellen gibt."

"Und jetzt?", fragte Melanie.

"Jetzt, geht's nach Hause", antwortete Jared ihr und streichelte ihre Wange. Es tat nicht mehr so sehr weh, und ich war glücklich dass sie glücklich waren. Ich war es im Endeffekt ja auch mit Ian.

Einige Stunden später saß ich im Hauptgang unserer Höhlen wo alle versammelt waren und ein Festessen aßen. Rippchen, Salat, Brot, Kuchen, Süßwaren und Pizza. Dazu gab es Wein und Saft. Als wir den anderen erzählt hatten, wen wir

getroffen hatten und was uns dieser berichtet hatte, hatten sich alle gefreut und Jeb hatte das Festmahl angesagt: "Lasst es auch schmecken, darauf dass wir nicht die einzigen sind die Widerstand leisten!"

Ich lehnte neben Ian und Jamie lehnte an mir. Es kam mir im Moment alles so perfekt vor. Außerdem war ich in den letzten Wochen schneller gewachsen als ich erwartet hätte, ich war fast so groß wie Melanie und das heißt dann genau richtig

alt für Ian. Ich dachte erst, es wäre problematisch dass ich in einen kleineren Körper war, doch Ian hatte es nicht gestört. Alles schien sich von selbst einzurenken. Die Karte die uns Nate gegeben hatte, hat Jeb in seinem Zimmer versteckt

falls wir sie mal brauchen würden. Die Stimmung war so gut, besser konnte es nicht mehr werden ... Oder doch?

"Überraschung Leute!", brüllte Kyle plötzlich und ich und die anderen die auf der Beutetour waren, wussten natürlich was los war. Doch die anderen nicht. Es war plötzlich still und alle blickten zu dem Gang in dem Kyle stand. Er zog einen

alten Fernsehr auf einem Tisch hinter sich her, ein DVD-Player war auch dabei. Jamie sprang kreischend auf und rannte zu Kyle rüber. Er umarmte ihn und freute sich genau so wie die anderen. Kyle verwuschelte ihm die Haare. Jeb

lachte ebenfalls.

"Jared hat uns eine Glotze besorgt Leute! Endlich, wenn wir Freizeit haben, können wir hier fernsehen", sagte Kyle und die anderen klatschten vor Freude. Doc trat aus der Menge vor.

"Schöne Sache Kyle, doch was sollen wir gucken? Man kann doch Programme nur über Kabel empfangen...", überlegte Doc nachdenklich.

"Glaubt ihr wie schauen diese langweiligen Sendungen? Wir haben natürlich hunderte von Filmen und Music-CD's besorgt", sagte Kyle.

"Und was ist mit Strom? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier mal eine Steckdose irgendwo eingebaut habe", warf Jeb sarkastisch ein. Bei diesem Argument schien Kyle auch ratlos.

"Die Seelen da draußen sind ganz schön weiter entwickelt, sie brauchen keine Kabel mehr, das Teil hier bekommt Strom über Funk", erklärte Jared kichernd. Die anderen staunten. Es kam mir anders vor ein modernes Gerät, hier bei uns

in den Höhlen zu sehen, aber ich fand es troztdem genial.

"Wir werden den Fernsehr in den Freizeitraum stellen. Gut gemacht ihr alle", sagte Jeb grinsend.

"Und ich werde das nächste Mal auch für Stühle oder so sorgen", fügte Jared hinzu. Melanie blickte ihn stolz an und küsste ihn. Ich sah höflicherweise weg.

Da ich ziemlich müde war, machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer, Ian folgte mir.

"Was würde den Tag wohl vollkommen machen?", fragte ich Ian grinsend. Er schaute mich unsicher an und ich legte ihm meine Arme um den Hals. Automatisch schlang er seine Arme um meine Taille und ich drückte meine Lippen sanft

auf seine. Wir fielen auf die Matratze und ich machte weiter. Bevor ich irgendwie auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte löste ich mich von ihm und drehte mich weg.

Er legte mir die Hand um die Taille und flüsterte mir zu:"Ich liebe dich."

Ich seuftzte glücklich. "Sowie ich dich liebe", antwortete ich und schlief langsam ein.

* * *

><p><strong>Ihr wollt wissen wie es weitergeht? :) Ich werde erst weiterschreiben wenn ich ein Review bekomme, weil ich dann erst weiß dass jemand meine Story liest. Tschüüs !<strong>


End file.
